Goodbye,sweetheart
by Simply.Lizzie
Summary: In questa storia,cerco di descrivere un missing moment tra Amelia e il suo bambino..facendo riferimento agli avvenimenti dell'ultimo episodio della quinta stagione di Private Practice. Dedico questa storia alle mie amiche lulubellula ed AmyHale,le quali mi hanno spinta a riprendere a scrivere dopo un periodo di stop totale.


**Goodbye,sweetheart**

All'inizio non volevo vederti.

Avevo detto a Jake di coprirti la testa con un cappellino,di avvolgerti in una coperta e di portarti via.

Credevo che avrei sofferto troppo a vederti ed amarti ancora di più di quanto avevo fatto fino a quel momento e poi a doverti lasciare andare in Paradiso,a dover rinunciare a te..per un crudele scherzo del destino.

Ma,in quel momento,dopo tutto il dolore che avevo patito per farti conoscere il mondo,mi resi conto che avevo bisogno di vederti.

Ero un neurochirurgo,sapevo benissimo che la tua condizione ti avrebbe concesso solo pochi minuti con me,ma in quel momento non mi importava.

Volevo tenerti tra le mie braccia,cullarti dolcemente,stringerti a me. Volevo farti sapere che ti volevo bene e che te ne avrei voluto sempre e per sempre.

Ero esausta,sudata,mi sembrava le forze mi avessero abbandonata.

Addie era accanto a me,alla mia destra. Nonostante la gravità della situazione,cercava di sorridermi e di tranquillizzarmi.

-Come..come sta?- le chiesi di te,con la poca voce che avevo- Sta.. sta bene?

Lei mi accarezzò i capelli,dolcemente come avrebbe fatto mia madre se fosse stata al suo posto.

-Sta..sta bene,Amelia.-mi disse- Sei stata bravissima.

- Io…io voglio tenerlo tra le braccia…-sussurrai-…voglio vedere mio figlio…

- Amelia…-mi strinse la mano-…sei sicura?

- Voglio vedere il mio bambino,Addie..- replicai con risolutezza- Per favore.

-Okay.

Si avvicinò al tavolo su cui Jake e varie infermiere ti stavano visitando. Ti prese tra le braccia,delicatamente, e cominciò a venire verso di me.

-Ora andiamo dalla mamma,piccolino…-ti sussurrò,mentre camminava- Sì..proprio così.

Ti pose tra le mie braccia,con attenzione. Abbassai lo sguardo sul tuo volto,e mi sentì le guance bagnate di lacrime argentee.

Avevi un viso bellissimo,eri il bimbo più bello che io avessi mai visto. Pelle rosea,bocca a forma di cuore,il naso di tuo padre.

Assomigliavi tantissimo a lui,eri semplicemente bello come un angelo.

-Ciao,piccolino…-sussurrai con la voce rotta dal pianto,posando un bacio sulla tua guancia- Ciao…

Le lacrime sulle mie guance,da semplici ruscelli,erano ormai diventate fiumi che avevano avuto la meglio sugli argini che li circondavano.

Addie mi posò una mano sulla spalla e mi rivolse un timido sorriso.

- Vi lasciamo soli.- mi disse- E' giusto che abbiate un po' di privacy.

- Torniamo fra un po'.-le fece eco Jake- Qui siamo di troppo.

Sorrise anche a lui..un sorriso accennato come quello di Addie. Poi entrambi lasciarono la stanza,seguiti dalle infermiere.

Eravamo soli,io e te.

- Io..io sono la tua mamma…- continuai a sussurrarti-…e ti voglio un bene immenso,non riesco a dirti a parole quanto bene ti voglio.

In quel momento,cominciasti ad emettere uno strano suono. Era una specie di squittio,uguale a quello che avevo ascoltato da specializzanda..lo stesso squittio di cui avevo parlato a Jake il giorno prima.

Quello strano squittio era il tuo modo per piangere..l'unico modo in cui potevi comunicare con me.

-Ssssh,non è niente…ora passa.-passai un dito sulla tua guancia,liscia come seta- Va tutto bene,piccolo. Va tutto bene,Chris…

Christopher Derek. Era questo il nome che avevo scelto per te,sperando ti sarebbe piaciuto.

Christopher come tuo nonno,mio padre. Derek come tuo zio,il mio fratellone.

Loro,insieme a tuo padre,erano tra le persone più importanti della mia vita,se non le più importanti.

Non ti avevo dato il nome di tuo padre. Stavo per farlo,quando d'improvviso mi sono ricordata che lui non avrebbe sopportato che tu ti chiamassi come lui e che quindi lui dovesse chiamarti Junior.

-Non avere paura..-mi asciugai una lacrima che correva lungo la mia guancia destra- Ora tu dormirai un po'…e..e poi volerai su,su in Cielo.

Io non sono mai stata una persona molto devota,ma ho sentito che lassù..è molto bello,è un bel posto. Ci sono tanti giochi,tante belle cose da fare..e non c'è più sofferenza,o lacrime..lì non ci sono queste brutte cose. E poi,lassù, tu conoscerai tuo padre…e tuo nonno. Loro ti faranno compagnia…sai?

Feci una pausa e riflettei. Io non sarei stata lì con te,in Cielo..ma a quel punto avrei tanto voluto poter essere lì anch'io,al tuo fianco.

Ormai,dopo averti visto,averti cullato,averti parlato..,non riuscivo a capacitarmi del fatto che presto tu ti saresti allontanato da me..e non saresti tornato più indietro.

Non riuscivo a capire cosa avrei fatto senza di te..dopo che per tanto tempo eri stato un tutt'uno con me…come avrei vissuto dopo che tu non fossi più stato lì?

Ti guardai ancora una volta,con le lacrime che mi bagnavano il viso,scorrendo a fiumi.

-Ma non preoccuparti. –ti dissi- Una parte di me sarà lassù con te,quando andrai lassù porterai con te un pezzo del mio cuore,come ha già fatto tuo padre.

Io sarò con te,anche se tu non riuscirai a vedermi...io sarò lì. La tua mamma ci sarà sempre per te,ti vorrà sempre bene. Non lo dimenticare mai,mai.

Ti strinsi ancora più forte a me..quasi come se volessi trasmetterti tutto il mio amore per mezzo di quel contatto tra la mia pelle e la tua.

Emettesti nuovi squittii. Finalmente,da quei suoni strozzati e sofferti, riuscii a capire che quelli erano gli unici e ultimi momenti che avrei passato con te.

Ti baciai il viso. Una lacrima ti cadde sulla guancia.

Decisi che dovevo finire di parlarti in quel momento.

Avevo capito che quando saresti entrato in crisi respiratoria,sarei rimasta a guardarti,come pietrificata..e avrei avuto a stento la forza per piangere…non sarei riuscita a dirti nulla.

-Addio,tesoro mio.- riuscii a dire- Addio.


End file.
